


The Challenge Drabbles

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: 2010 landscape, Drabbles, Multi, drabble challenge collection, gh drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Based on weekly challenges I received at Unconventional Couples: General Hospital.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Johnny Zacchara, Carly Benson/Patrick Drake, Gia Campbell/Lucky Spencer, Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Kristina Davis/Johnny Zacchara, Lucky Spencer/Claire Walsh





	The Challenge Drabbles

**AN: I wrote this to take place after the bombing as if Olivia had been the one lost in the accident.**  
  
_I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now_  
  
**A New Hook Up - Week 7 (Johnny/Kristina)**  
  
Kicking the trash aside, she made her way through the clutter and knelt down. Undeterred by the look of “go away” in his eyes, she snatched the bottle from his hands. When he reached for it, she smacked his hands.  
  
“What the hell, Kris—“  
  
Waving the smell of his breath off, she disregarded his slurred words and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.  
  
He gave in and stood to his feet, allowing her to lead him up to his bedroom.  
  
Helping him in silence, Kristina understood the very least she could do was get him through this.  
  
~*~  
  
_Forget about it  
I'll split and I'll be gone  
And you'll have memories  
You'll find hard to ignore_  
  
**Ignorance Bites - Week 8 (Ethan/Kristina)**  
  
He sat across the table from her, still trying to understand how she had grown so much in her years away, and gained her attention quickly, “You did good with your toast.”  
  
“As if there were any doubt.” Kristina beamed, shrugging her bare shoulders in the form fitting strapless gown, “It’s only perfection for Molly’s wedding.”  
  
“And for yours?”  
  
“No weddings here. Just confusion.” Kristina lowered her voice by the end of the conversation, taking her date’s hand and following him to the dance floor.  
  
Ethan’s eyes followed her movements, wondering how much she’d change by their next encounter.  
  
~*~  
  
**AN: Don't let words offend you. **  
  
_Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
But you love me and all my dirty  
You wanna roll with me  
You wanna to hold with me  
You want to come in and get out of the cold with me._  
  
**Lost In You - Week 9 (Lucky/Gia)**  
  
He wanted to stop, knowing it couldn’t last – feeling it in his gut and confirming it with his past.  
  
She wouldn’t let him, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his lap with the sexiest grin he had ever seen in his life – never had he felt more desired.  
  
“Lucky, it’s just a night.” Her whisper in his ear caused him to return, hands exploring the soft form of her body, “You going to take advantage or not?”  
  
_Fuck it._ Pulling her face to his, rolling on top of her, he forgot everything but the sound of her moaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: I wrote multiple drabbles for this one. Each lyric I chose has couple attached.**  
  
**Reluctant Love**  
  
_Two of hearts, lace and satin, something in the air  
Feel like another crook that's been captured by your stare (Ethan/Kristina)_  
  
“You didn’t have to do this.”  
  
“I usually don’t.” He laughing at her blissful moan (the result of a greasy French fry), “It’s just maybe good friends aren’t easy to come by, and I thought I’d—show appreciation.”  
  
Smile growing, Kristina nodded, “Maybe.”  
  
After a moment, thinking about his emotions tied to her accident (her numerous near death experience), Ethan lowered his head and his voice, “…and maybe you aren’t easy to come by either.”  
  
Temporarily stunned by the admittance, she held her head high after a moment and looked into his eyes, “…there should be no doubt about that.”  
  
~*~  
  
  
_Jealous feelings, reappearing, such a wicked dare  
I'm just so damned confused and I wonder, do you care? (Carly/Patrick)_  
  
Carly was not use to being this person in the relationship – the one with a choice.  
  
She continued to dine with her ex-husband, desperate to fix her marriage, yet stole glances at the man seated at the bar, wishing they could sneak into any room for one more stolen moment.  
  
He had said those magic words, I want you, and left her to think about it, proving his decision’s severity by asking his wife for a divorce.  
  
For this, Carly hated him and adored Patrick Drake all the same – how could he think she was capable of her own decision?  
  
~*~  
  
_Like walking in the park  
Or dancing in the dark  
Just wanna hold you throughout the night (Lucky/Claire)_  
  
She wanted Detective Spencer to give her something which put her trashy novels to shame. However, he remained comfortable with her, dates of convenience more than romance, and she knew she was “safe” to him.  
  
The case with Franco should have brought them together in the danger of it all, but she wound up with ice cream sundaes after B-rated action flicks.  
  
Yet he always managed to reel her back in with hope.  
  
When the wind picked up that night during their stroll, he casually draped his jacket over her shoulders and sent her into unrealistic fantasies all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
_Prince of fire, sweet desire, with your devil may you care  
Release me from your spell  
I don't want this, love ain't fair (Brook/Johnny)_  
  
She didn’t trust fairy tales because they had a way of telling the pretty little lies. Although, a dumber woman might buy in hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Brook was too wise to the game – leading her straight to the likes of Johnny. There was no deception with him; he was simple.  
  
She knew exactly how to keep him happy unlike that cougar Olivia, planned to do exactly that. Landing in his bed was no problem; his heart took some time. Then, no turning back.  
  
Now, she was fearless in the face of attack – protection from the world was her ever after.


End file.
